1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thin-film circuit devices, particularly to active matrix liquid crystal display devices with thin-film transistors (TFTs).
2. Description of Prior Arts
Active matrix liquid crystal displays using TFTs as switching elements at each picture-cell (pixel) are disclosed in, for example, pp. 193 to 200 of NIKKEI ELECTRONICS published on Dec. 15, 1986 by Nikkei McGraw-Hill Co. Ltd.